If you fall down the side of a mountian
by Yasugirl333
Summary: Juliett and Karina had no idea what could happen when driving to the movies, but the they fell down the mountian. And just guess what they found. Oh, give up now, and read!


Unknown Faces

Once, somewhere in a place where vampires lived among us there was a group of vampire teens having lunch in a highschool cafeteria. They didn't touch their food, seeing as how they did not need to eat but mainly talked. Their pale skin seemed luminescent as the storm clouds gathered overhead. Now begins the descent into chaos.

* * *

"OMG Karina what happened to your hair!?", screeched the small elfish girl fiddling with Karina's new hair cut.

The elf jumped around wielding her hairbrush like a weapon as if expecting some sort of brush fearing monster to jump out of Karina's spiky locks.

The blonde shook her head, making her hair seem to go even crazier than before and whined," Oh come on Juliett! Its just a little haircut to make it spike a bit!".

The silver eyed creature smirked and lowered the brush," Spiked yes, but with all of _that_ flying around, I wouldn't be surprised if you stabbed someones eye out.". Juliett huffed, pushing back her own short dark hair behind her ears, " Besides, my hair is reasonably spiked. Yours looks like a shorter, dirty blonde version of that guy from that band you like.".

Without sparing a glance Karina offered," Bill Kaulitz from Tokio Hotel? He really rocks!"

Juliett sighed and nodded. She could never get why her friend was so into rock bands like that. Although, she didn't get why her friend did half the things she did; like picking German over Italian, to loving converse more than the high-class Italian heels that Juliett wore to school everyday.

Speaking of school, the librarian, Mrs. Rogers, was glaring at them over her student edition of Wuthering Heights. She had all right to of course, since they were supposed to be in study hall. The two high school juniors instantly ducked behind their thick science books they were supposed to be studying.

Juliett turned to Karina, "Whatever, Karri, there's only two more periods till the weekend is here, so lets not get detention."

About two periods later, the two girls were in their last period with twenty minutes left on the clock. Karina turned in her seat towards Juliett's desk, which was a couple seats away, I might add, and threw a balled up piece of paper at her when, Mr. Manenge turned towards the board. The elf caught it in her hand and unfolded it just as their English teacher spun around to survey the class.

_ "Hey Juliett! Wanna spend the night? We'll take my truck and pick your car up tomorrow!" _,it read.

Juliett looked out the nearby window of the second story classroom and sighed. It was clear that she did not want to leave her Porsche in the student parking lot but she scribbled down a reply and threw it back.

"Fine, but my car better be in one piece when we go get it tomorrow!"

Karina smirked and discretely nodded before balling up the note and throwing it in the waste bin. Mr. Manange rambled on a bit more and then the abrupt siren like sound wailed to let the kids out of school.

Juliett sent her a look that said, "Ill meet you at your locker.", and disappeared into the crowd.

Karina nodded and waved then stomped across the courtyard to the other side of the school where my locker was. After putting in the combination (34, 6, 23) the door swung open to reveal a jumble of binders, books, and loose papers. And you can't forget the extra pairs of clothes she stored there in case of emergency. She sighed and started stuffing books into the crowed space of her locker.

Karina Pov

I grabbed my math book and some random binders and stuffed them into my bag; a black messenger bag that was almost completely covered in buttons and pins about anything and everything from My Chemical Romance to saving the dolphins from rabid penguins.

I slammed the locker closed and turned around to be face to well, technically air, seeing as how Juliett is really short but never the less the shorter girl was there. Juliett immediately started talking about her crush; a guy named Ryan Welden who was in some of my classes. I didn't really know him that well, and neither did Juliett but that didn't stop her from crushing on him. So I just went along with the conversation listening to Juliett's latest ploy to get Ryan to notice her occasionally putting out a 'mmm-hmm, or a 'I know Right'. I don't normally get zoned out like this and ignore people but today I was distracted. We were halfway out into the student parking lot when i realized someone was calling my name from behind us. I stopped and looked behind me.

Smiling, after I saw who it was, I waved and yelled out," Over here Spinn!". Spinn was one of my best friends since middle school even though he's a year above us and is probably about half-a-foot taller too. His choppy, though cute brown hair was threatening to grow over his eyes if he didn't get it cut soon and his chocolate brown eyes were disturbed only with the task of taking out his contacts right before he reached us. Spinn towered over us as normal by about 5 inches and stopped to catch his breath, seeing how he had been running in his gangly way that I knew he'd recover from in the next few seconds.

As predicted he stood up straight front his bent over position and gave us his famous half smile and asked," So are you guys coming to the movies Saturday?". My brows furrowed as I tried to remember what he was talking about. As I came to my swift revelation I looked at Juliett," Oh yeah, do ya wanna go to the movies with us? We're gonna go see that new movie!". Juliett rolled her eyes and shrugged," Ok, and we can get my Porsche on the way back!".

I smiled and turned back to Spinn, " Yeah we'll come!" .

He smiled back a brightened smile," Great! So, um, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!".

We waved at him as he ran back into the building; he was taking the late bus home seeing how his dad was sick. I turned back to our destination and stuck the slightly rusted key into the old pickup truck.

I had been given the old truck as a birthday present when I passed my drivers test, by my dad. It was navy blue with grey leather seats inside. Juliett hated it compared to her own more expensive car but it was just right for me. I slid into the drivers seat and turned the beast on, before driving out of the parking lot and to my house that was exactly 3.4 miles away.

* * *

"Alright, so since my parents are away on business we'll be bunking in my room, of course, where the TV and computer are.", I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder and jogged into the two story, old, Victorian style house. The dusty, red shingles were almost falling off but miraculously stayed attached to the rest of the house. The entire house was white with a red roof and window panes. Inside was pretty much the same with red based furniture until you got to the upstairs bedrooms. My dad's bedroom is mostly a grayish color while mine was blue. WE set are bags down on the electric blue comforter and ran to the den.

Juliett flipped onto the couch and said," So we should get ready for a night of TV and fridge raiding?". I nodded and flipped over upside down beside her," Yuppers!"

----------------------------15 hours, 7 movies, and 15 assorted junk food products later--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juliett's phone alarm blared off with it's usual 10 AM ringtone : Fifteen by Taylor Swift simultaneously with my own ( Pins & Needles by Billy Talent) waking us both immediately.

I sat up while Juliett shook the popcorn from her ear length hair," Well we made a mess. I hope your parents don't come home early."

I nodded and looked at the mess. We ended up sleeping on the floor and knocked over the tubs of popcorn we had brought to the den to eat. Juliett yawned once more before climbing up the stairs to the bathroom for the first shower.

I heard the water shut on from overhead and I settled into passive boredom. I scuffled around to find the remote and started flipping channels, only to be disappointed to see that a storm was overhead and had already fritzed the satellite even though the rain wasn't falling yet.

I flopped down onto the burgundy sofa and groaned," Nothing to do! Nothing to do!".

A certain pink, Prada purse on the other side of the couch stood out mischievousl .

I sat up and blinked, 'Hmm. To peak or not to peak.'. I looked away quickly and spoke out loud," No Kari! No peaking in Julie's purse. Must-not-I give up!".

I pounced on the poor inanimate object and dumped everything out. 'Must-Find-Entertainment!'. Lip gloss, blush, compact mirror , "Holy fish! Julie's a walking cosmetics station!"

I sighed and went to stuff everything back in when another pocket opened and something heavy fell onto the pile of accessories," Huh? Is that a book?".

I picked it up from the pile and read the cover," Hmm…that's weird, I've never seen this before.". Twilight. I flipped it over onto the back so I could read it. I scanned the cover and pondered," Its about vampires huh? I never knew Juliett was into this stuff. Maybe I could just take a peek-".

My thought were interrupted my Julie's voice at the top of the stairs," Yo, Kari! Where do you keep the towels again?". My head jerked upward and I yelled out," In the linen closet!". I heard her feet retreat and I took the chance to stuff her make-up and the book back into the bag and threw it onto the opposite side of the couch where it was ,before the elf bounced down the stairs in a black corset top, a sheer over shirt, that stretched down to her hips, red leggings, a bright red mid-thigh length button up Prada coat, and black Prada high heels.

I jumped up," My turn then!" and scurried up the stairs before she noticed the difference in her purse's position.

* * *

I turned the water to hot and stepped into the shower. Hot water down my back always relaxes me. Of course in general i like water. That's why swimming was an affinity for me. Water provided a silent thinking place that wasn't present anywhere else. Speaking of thinking, the only thing in my mind was that book. It seemed hauntingly familiar though I know I've never read it. I shook the thought of Twilight out of my head and finished washing my hair. This was not a time to go all sci-fi on Juliett. This was time to go see a movie like normal.

By the time I finished my shower I had shook the feeling of nostalgia entirely from my system and I threw on my outfit for the day: a pair of black cargo pants, my nirvana logo shirt, and some black leather fingerless gloves that I like to where when driving. I hopped downstairs to where Julie was waiting for me. She had already gotten her matching red and black Prada purse, and was standing by the door, tapping her foot impatiently. I sighed, grabbed my bag (a pale green shoulder bag), and slipped on a pair of black converse.

I grabbed my keys off of the couch arm and opened the door sarcastically," You first princess.". Julie stopped her tapping and huffed," I don't know how we stay friends.". She strutted out the door and waited (again) impatiently as I took my time to get to the truck to unlock the doors.

I pressed the unlock button and jumped in as Julie did," Alright so lets go!"

We were halfway there when Julie peeked in her purse and asked," Did you go through my purse?".

She had that tone of voice that made you know that she already knew the answer but dared you to say otherwise.

I stared straight ahead at the road," Uh…..what makes you say that?". She sighed and pointed out," Kari, I never keep my exfoliaters with my body spray ."

My response: "….. I have no idea what you just said to me ." I could practically feel her glare burning a hole in the side of my head, and because I don't need anymore brain damage gave up," Alright, alright! I was looking through your purse."

She whirled the Prada bag into the side of my face and I yelled," Ow! Julie, I was just looking at your book!".

She smacked me again but on my arm this time," Don't look through my stuff!".

I growled and turned to glare at her," Sorry ok?!". She 'hmphed' and threw the bag down onto the floor board just as buckets of rain started flying down.

The bag smacked into the foot that I had on the gas peddle, and then all of hell broke loose.

The two ton purse jammed the gas peddle making the car jerk forward. I slammed my head into the steering wheel , cursing under my breath. I looked up at Juliett for a split second and I realized that she was staring and pointing to something. As if we were in slow motion I turned my head around to the front to see our worst nightmare. We were driving straight towards the guard rail. The guard rail that was the only thing between us and the side of a mountain.

Julie grabbed my arm in a vice grip and started to yell," We've got to stop!"

But we couldn't stop because the rain had made the road to slippery and the gas pedal was jammed. Right before we hit the rail the truck turned sideways splashing water everywhere. Then there was the moment when we hit the rail. Everything seemed to freeze right when we hit it. Juliett was screaming something, which was understandable in our situation seeing as how we were basically GOING OVER THE SIDE OF THE MOUTAIN. The rail cracked Julie's window and the glass burst over us, and we ducked. But we didn't go straight through the rail. It was much worse. The truck flipped over onto it's back and started to tumble down the mountain.

Now there are a billion ways this could kill us. We could fall into a the river, we could hit a tree and die, heck we could even get crushed by the truck itself if it crunched together anymore. At least, that was what was going through are minds at the moment. That was all we could do. Scream and think about are deaths. Suddenly, when we were halfway flipped over so that we were sideways, we ran into something and stopped. The windshield and the remaining windows busted and glass flew everywhere. A piece of my window cut my arm and I winced.

It took us a few, adrenaline filled moments to realize what just happened. I turned to Julie as the best that I could, we _were_ sideways after all, and said as if to test out my voice again."

" We're not dead.". Julie looked around," We're alive…."

We stared at each other before we both started yelling and unbuckling our seatbelts. We crawled out of what used to be the place the windshield was in and breathed in the forest air.

I gasped," We just survived a trip down a mountain….."

Juliett seemed to lose her voice so she just nodded.

Now that we realized that we were _not_ going to be dying anytime soon we started to actually think. We're alone, with no vehicle, in the middle of the woods. Lovely.

I didn't even notice when my companion disappeared until she yelled from a bit away," Um, Karina! You should come see this!".

I pushed through some underbrush to see her standing in front a sign, facing me. I smiled," Great! Signs mean people.". She didn't answer so I walked closer to stand beside her," Isn't that great?". She didn't say anything but just pointed. I followed her finger to the sign:

Welcome To Forks Washington

Population: 3,279

Something had gone terribly wrong.


End file.
